


After Promises

by Merit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy invited Steve home after Bucky's fall when they both needed comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Promises

The brass set it up. Peggy wasn’t sure if they had seen something that Peggy had tried to ignore or they had just picked her because she was convenient. She already knew about the Super Soldier Serum, about various military tactics, so it wouldn’t matter if Rogers blurted something out to her because her military clearance was higher. She hated them for choosing her. For putting her in a position that if she refused, she would be taken away from the action – as close as she would get, 20 miles from the nearest enemy forces – and sent back to Britain to be behind the scenes like so many of her countrywomen. Peggy hadn’t fought so hard, so long, to be sent away.

She had accepted with gritted teeth. She had become Captain America’s official girlfriend.

Peggy wasn’t sure if she should have felt annoyed or grateful when Steve protested. He said it wasn’t necessary, that she shouldn’t be saddled with someone like him, never mind that his fan mail from pretty girls was probably going to be long enough to go to the moon soon enough. They had won him by saying it was for the war effort, that the Allies needed to see Captain America cooperating with other countries. And who didn’t like a good romance?

It was how she appeared in one of the Captain America newsreels. Even Steve seemed bashful about the close up, never mind they must have cued it a dozen times so that her blood dark lips were visible across the free world. It was fine, she told herself, red nails digging into her palms. She could do this, for the war effort, for her country.

Through this Steve always had the utmost respect for her. He was always a gentleman and didn’t dare do anything more than offer an arm to her. He was sweet, Peggy had known this since before the procedure. He had to get tired of this as well, she thought. He had to want something real. Sometimes she worried what would happen after the war. Whether the military would still have a use for him. It was better than wondering if peace time would have any use for her.

It was shortly before that Bucky fell that Peggy heard a high ranking general talking about an engagement. Apparently the folks back in America had lost attention about the war time romance. Because it was stupid, Peggy thought, that they could lose sons and daughters and think that two far away people kissing would make everything better. But maybe a wedding? The general had suggested. Peggy had been gripped with fear, because marriage would take her away from all that she had wanted.

Then Bucky fell and Steve was in no mood to be talked about an engagement. Behind the scenes they wondered if he would be up to fighting Hydra at one of their last bases. Peggy had fiercely defended him. There had been condescending smiles, because they thought she had fallen for the myth of Captain America. Most of them hadn’t seen skinny Steve being a brave fool. She _knew_ Steve, when they just saw how they could use the symbol.

They left the burnt out bar together, Steve walking half a step behind her, still lost in his thoughts. Peggy hated the expression on his face. They had grown closer, closer than they would have if their relationship hadn’t been foisted on them.

“Come to my place,” she said and turned when she heard Steve stop walking. He was looking at her with wide eyes. She swallowed. “We can just talk,” she said, because just because Steve seemed to have a special smile for her, didn’t mean he thought she was special.

“Peggy,” he said and looked away. “I never wanted you to think that you had to,” he paused, blushing.

“This isn’t for them,” Peggy said, thinking of their snide comments, thinking they could keep her in one position, when she wanted so much more than that. “This is for you. And me.”

Steve smiled and it was tinged with sadness and relief. “I’d like to,” he said and offered his arm to her. She moved slowly and his arm was warm, she ran her hand over the uniform. It wasn’t anything special. But it felt good because it was on Steve.

Technically Peggy wasn’t supposed to have gentleman callers to her small flat. She didn’t know why she kept it sometimes. She had been assigned quarters, but they were always so busy and crowded and sometimes she needed time to think. So she snuck Steve in, feeling like schoolgirl again when the biggest fear she had was failing Latin or getting in trouble with Miss Heather.

Her flat was tiny and Steve felt over large and unreal in her small place. He looked around, not rudely, just curiously.

“Steve,” Peggy said, placing a hand on his arm and tilting her head up. He’s so tall now. He smiled at her, sad and sweet and licked his lips. Moving slowly, keeping her eyes on his, Peggy pressed her lips against his. It was soft, slightly wet and Steve kept it chaste. “You can,” Peggy said, reaching around and placing his hand on her waist. He rested it there gently, as if she would break. But Peggy was stronger than that. She pressed it against her waist, harder this time and wrapped her spare hand in his picture perfect hair.

His gaze was heavy when she kissed him again, her teeth rasping against his lower lip, her tongue sweeping between his lips and delving inside. He tasted nice and Peggy wondered if that was an after effect or the serum or if it was just _Steve_. It was just Steve, she decided.

He made a soft noise into her mouth, Steve’s hand digging into her waist delightfully and Peggy quivered. Her hands rested on his shoulders and Peggy marvelled at his form. It may be superficial of her but they had pinups on their planes, why couldn’t she have a handsome soldier? Steve was a handsome soldier, but he’s more than that, Peggy thought.

She slipped closer, her leg sliding against his and Peggy doesn’t start away when she felt the hardness in his trousers. Steve froze and darted back. There isn’t much room and he almost slammed against her door. Peggy smiled.

“We can,” Peggy started, because pausing. She hadn’t prepared for this. She had seen what happened to girls when they slept with a man. Even when the man promised secrecy, it nearly always got around and Peggy wanted to be in _this_ for the long haul. She swallowed, thinking of how much she wanted Steve, but also how much it could cost her. Even if other people thought they might have done something like this, it wasn’t the same as them _knowing_. There was a reason why she had kept their relationship chaste in public.

“I know what we can do,” Steve said, speaking so quietly it was barely more than a whisper. “If you want. I used to do this back in Brooklyn. It is safe, mostly,” he ducked his head, still acting like he was barely more than five foot. “The girls liked it,” he added. He licked his lips and his gaze dropped from hers and suddenly Peggy was warm with knowledge.

“Oh,” she said, resisting the urge to cross her legs and _squeeze._ “I wanted you to feel better, Steve,” she said.

“I like doing it,” Steve said, and even in the dim light, Peggy can see the pink tips of his ears. “This makes me feel useful.” And if even she if had wanted to before, she wouldn’t want to say no now.

Peggy smoothed her hands across her skirt, unsure of how to start _this_. This is the first time any man had offered to do it. She was fairly certain that one of her old beaus would have screwed his mouth up in distaste. Of course his plane had gone down in ’42, so she supposed it evened out. Steve had a smile on his face when he took a step forward.

He traced a line on her cheek while Peggy could only stare at him. With his eyes on her, he leaned forward, pressed a warm kiss against her jaw line. It was tender and sweet and Peggy smiled. The kiss went lower, her neck was caressed with small kisses and soon Peggy was feeling like warm honey. His hands traced a pattern on her waist, dipping around her curves.

With a small thud when he hit the floor, Steve dropped to his knees and looked up at her. He was asking her permission, Peggy thought. She nodded.

His fingers ran up and down her calves. Bare, because who could find proper nylons these days? Peggy stepped back so she was leaning against her door and widened the gap between her feet. Steve was being so gentle, she thought with frustration. She looked down, ready to tell him he could be harder, she wouldn’t fall apart when she saw the teasing smile on his face. She sighed with frustration instead.

He slid her skirt up, so it rode high on her hips. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just standard white knickers. Steve leaned forward, his lips not touching her, but she could feel the warmth of his breath against her thighs and breathed in.

Peggy pressed her lips together and her head hit the back of the door. She kept her eyes closed, waiting to see anyone had stirred and desperately hoped they would be able to have this. There wasn’t even a rustle. Steve chuckled against her thigh, low and deep, and Peggy resisted the urge to wrap a leg around him.

“Can I?” Steve asked, hands drifting slowly to the hem of her knickers. Peggy nodded jerkily. He dragged them down slowly and soon her thighs were shaking. They dropped past her knees and settled at her feet and Peggy thought to push them away but Steve.

Steve was pressing a soft kiss against her and _thinking_ became a much lower priority. He spread his hands on her thighs and his fingers were warm down to his fingertips. But then he started licking her, tiny little licks that just sent Peggy closer to the edge, but never enough to push her over. She squeezed her legs closer and Steve ran his fingers soothingly down her thigh.

“More,” she gasped, arching back and thrusting herself onto Steve. He obeyed enthusiastically and soon his licks became broad strokes of his tongue, thrusting deeper inside of her, playing with her most sensitive parts.

Soon his fingers had joined in the teasing, tracing a pattern from her hips to lightly touching her sex. Peggy tensed her thighs and his fingers dipped inside her. She shuddered around them, as Steve’s tongue on her sex increased pace. She reached out and grasped Steve’s hair.

Her legs were trembling now and Peggy bit her lip to keep the sounds she wanted to shout inside. Then Steve did something with her fingers inside her and Peggy was coming around him. It was a rush of pleasure, shaking her to the core. Steve’s fingers came out with a slick pop and he patted her on her thigh. She sighed and sagged against the door. Then with a gentle exhalation, she dropped to her knees in front of Steve.

His mouth was red, ruined and so wet. Peggy reached out and traced his lower lip. And then with a moan she could barely contain, she kissed him, relishing the taste of her on his lips and his own sweet taste. She didn’t know how long they kissed, but finally Peggy pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Did you want me to..?” She said and she felt Steve shake his head.

“I’m good,” he said, sounding warm. He wrapped his arms around her and Peggy snuggled into the embrace.

“You owe me a dance,” she whispered, “But I can owe you this.”

“After,” he said and stopped.

“After,” she said firmly and kissed his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo, for the space, 'fake relationship'.
> 
> Though really written because I wanted to write a Steve/Peggy cunnilingus scene ^^


End file.
